


New beginning

by fanfictiongirl100, Maifire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongirl100/pseuds/fanfictiongirl100, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maifire/pseuds/Maifire
Summary: After Thomas escapade WICKED, he tried to go back to Beacon Hills and pretend everything was normal again. But after two students transfer to his high school, he’s reminded that he’s not Stiles anymore, and might never be the same boy again. And even though that might hurt some of those around him, Thomas has to learn to accept it.





	1. Chapter 1

3rd person's pov  
  
Stiles was walking to the cafeteria with Scott to meet the rest of the pack. He turns to his friend, "Good thing we have lunch now, I’m starving."  
  
Scott rolls his eyes as the two sit down with the rest of the pack. Siles takes the empty spot between Lydia and Malia, while Scott sits beside Allison who is next to Liam. "So, did anything interesting happen today?" Stiles asks the table.  
  


"Hey guys, did you hear that we have two new students that started today?" Isaac chimes in, taking the spot beside Scott. They started to eat and talk about the new students amongst other things.  
  
"Are they the new students?" Lydia asks, looking at the door to the lunchroom. Like the rest of the students, the group of friends were watching them. All except Stiles.  
  
Stiles pov   
  
I don't feel like I used to feel before W.I.C.K.E.D. The old me would have wondered who the new students are, and I would’ve watch them like the rest of the students. The old me would’ve been glad and cracked a joke, but that was then. Now, I don't feel any happiness about anything anymore. I’m trying to be Stiles, but I still see myself as Thomas. Scott wants to go back like how it used to be before I got taken, so he tries to make me be more like Stiles than Thomas. My dad is trying to be home as much as he can to be with me, but after the loss of my mother and my kidnapping, he hasn’t been the same either.  
  


I just want to be alone, and for this day to be over.  
  
3 hours later  
  
I’m walking down the hall to meet the others outside so we can decide when we’re going to have the pack meeting. I walk up next to Scott, "So, what time are we thinking??"  
  


"How about we meet in 2 hours?" the young alpha replies.  
  


"Scott and I had a lesson with the new students," Isaac interrupts.  
  


Scott shook his head, "I don't like them."    
  


"Me either, they’re weird," Isaac agrees, "They don't talk to anyone else besides each other.”   
  
I was immediately on alert. If both Scott and Isaac got a bad feeling about the new students, there must be something supernatural involved.  
  
"Speak of the devil..." Isaac murmurs.  
  


I turn my body to see the entrance of our school. The pack and I are the only students left. I let out a breathe, I don't even feel like I'm part of the pack anymore, and I don't want to go to the pack meeting. I feel like I have to be Stiles to get accepted in the pack, and I can’t be that person anymore.  
  


The two new students walk out of the building. My eyes meet a pair of familiar brown ones, "Newt!?"


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been updating, I have been sick but I'm better now.

**3rd person's** pov  
  
"Newt!?" Stiles yells out to one of the new students. The blonde has on clothes matching the ones he wore in the maze: a white blouse, brown shoes, and matching pants.

 “Thomas!” The other student yells back, letting out a short, but happy laugh. Minho hadn't changed at all since the last time they saw each other. Like Newt, he has on clothes similar to those from the maze. Blue shirt, black pants and brown shoes. Stiles was ecstatic, and ready to run to them until Scott grabbed his arm.

 "What?" He looks at Scott, ready to start making a scene.

 Scott moves to cross his arms, "I don't like them. I get a bad vibes from them, and I want you to stay away from them."  

 "Tommy-" Newt says with a smile, running to Stiles and the pack with Minho following behind. Scott pulls Stiles behind him and the others, a snarl forming on his lips. Stiles scoffs and pushes his way through his friends to get to the other two gladers. Like the last time, Scott takes his arm to stop him.

 Stiles whips his head around, "Let me go."

 Scott falters at the glare sent his way, "No, Stiles I-"

 "He told you to let him go." Minho growls at Scott, taking a step closer. He was progressively getting hostile.

 The alpha turns to his best friend, "What are you doing Stiles, you don't know them."

 Thomas was on the brink of screaming, "I do know them- I don't know you!"

 Scott narrows his eyes, "I'm your best friend, I-"

 Minho raises his voice, "Let Thomas go. I will attack if you don't, and I not afraid to kill. I’ve done it before."

 He takes out his knife, ready to attack, and Newt, having been silent during the exchange, does the same.

 Scott lets Stiles go, who immediately walks to his best friends. Minho and Newt put their knives back in their pockets to greet Thomas in a hug, but still keep eye contact with Scott and the others. Ready to defend themselves if necessary.

 "How’s it been greenie?" Minho asks when Stiles all but falls into his waiting arms.

 Thomas laughs and shakes his head, turning to Newt.

 "Tommy," the second in command smiles when they hug, Stiles replying with the other’s name.

Minho pats Stiles on the back, telling him how good it is that they’re back together. A beat passes, and then Lydia steps up next to Scott, tilting her head as she looks at the three boys, "Why are they calling you Tommy?" .

 "Because that's my name." He shrugs, turning to face the pack.

 "Wait, you’re telling us that your name’s Tommy?" Isaac asks.

 "Thomas," He corrects, “to you it’s Thomas.”

Scott raises his chin and growls, "Who are you and what have you done to Stiles?"

 "We haven't done anything and what the shuck is a Stiles?" Newt counters.

 "Stiles is his name," Scott points at Stiles, who just rolls his eyes.

 Stiles starts to walk away, "I don't have time for this. Minho, Newt, we’re leaving." The two galders follow him as he walks to his jeep.

 Isaac stares after them, “What the hell just happened?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Scott's pov  
  
As soon as the three of them are out of sight, Allison lets go of my wrist. I turn around to her, “Why did you stop me"

 

"Scott, you're not thinking straight-"

 

"I'm not going to let who ever they are manipulate Stiles! I am not going to let him get hurt again. I can’t do that to him.”  
  
Minho's pov   
  
"So, Thomas, who the shuck was that?" I rose my eyebrows as I stared down my friend.

 

He just rolls his eyes as he focuses on the road, "Just some old friends. It's so annoying when you met people that know you before."

 

Newt snorts, "At least you guys actually met people that knew you! I got my limp fixed because the government took pity on me, and then they threw me in a orphanage. It was like being back in bloody WICKED again. They wouldn't let me leave- they had even barricaded the windows. Told me that's it was to keep me safe. That I would get kidnapped and bullshit."

 

Thomas sighed as he pulled into his driveway, "Well we’re here now."

 

We all got out, walking towards the door of the small home. Thomas fiddled for his key until he finally got it in and pushed the door open, "Welcome to my home. Sorry for the mess."

 

I took in the grey carpeting and kitchen leading off of the hallway. Thomas threw his backpack by the door and kicked off his shoes, Newt and I following his lead.

  
He walked into his living room, "So, what are you shanks doing here.”

 

"To get away from the government and shuck. We don’t need people watching us and asking questions all of the time."

  
  
Stiles/Thomas pov   
  
As I moved to sit down on the couch, there was a bang on my door followed by a string of curses. Someone shouted my name.

 

I sighed, running my hands down my face as I walked towards the front of my house, "What the hell… sorry guys, I’ll only be a minute."

 

I opened the large door, unsurprised by who I saw standing there, "What do you want Scott?"

 

He scowled back at me, "Are they here?"

 

I rolled my eyes, pretending that I didn’t know what he was talking about, “No Scott, my dad isn’t here.”

 

Scott took a step closer, "You know what I mean, the two people that were outside the school."

 

I crossed my arms, moving to block the doorway, "Maybe they’re here, maybe they’re not."

 

"Shank who is it," Newt yells from the other room, "What’s taking so long..."

 

He cuts himself off as he rounds the corner, tall enough to look over my shoulder.

 

Scott makes eye contact with the lanky teen, and is immediately on alert, "You!-”

  



	4. Chapter 4

Stiles/Thomas pov   
  
Scott growls at Newt, pushing past me to grab the blonde’s shirt and shove him against the wall, "What have you done to Stiles?”

Newt struggled, but his lanky frame was no match for the alpha’s strength. Scott sneered as he loomed over the boy.

"Scott, what the hell do you think you’re doing?" I yell, now furious as Scott refuses to release his grip.

"Newt?" Minho walks over to where Scott still had Newt pinned up at the wall, taking in the sight, as I walk over to the umbrella bucket and pull out my wooden baseball bat.

"Scott let him go!!" I yell as I swing down the bat, hard enough to get my point across, but not so much as to actually hurt.

Scott finally released Newt, opting instead to rear around to me, "Why the hell did you do that?”

I threw my hands up  in exasperation and stood in between him and the other gladers, "Stop attacking my friends, Scott.”

His eyes widened in shock, "Friends- Stiles, you should be attacking them! I'm your best friend. Lydia is your friend. Allison is your friend. These strangers are just trying to manipulating you-"

"Scott just stop it okay! I don't want to talk with you, and you can't just barge into my house and attack my friend, then think I'm okay with it,” I walked over to the door, opening it wide enough to see the jeep parked in the driveway, “Get out I don't want to see you."

"But Stiles they...." Scott trailed off as he looked towards me as a last attempt.

"Out. Now." I say firmly, pointing my finger out the door. He growls quietly at Newt and Minho before glancing down at their drawn knives.

"Now, Scott!" I yell, still pointing at the door. He stalks out, slamming the door behind him.   
  
"Shank, did you see his face when you yelled at him!" Minho guffaws, "He looked like a lost puppy that got yelled by its owner! Are all your friends jacked or what?" 

"Slim it Minho" Newt says, rolling his eyes. Which didn't help because we all started to laugh anyways.


	5. chapter 5

**3rd person’s pov**   
  
"Have you seen the two new students?" A girl asked her friends. "The boy with black hair is Minho and the other one is Newt." 

There was a fit of giggles as the boys in question walked through the door of the school, Stiles in between them.

Another girl quickly looks away and back towards her friends, "I think Newt is cute!"

  
**Newt's pov**   
  
Me, Minho, and Tommy are walking into what the other students call hell. Obviously they haven't been with WICKED, because that was truly hell on earth. I hear people whisper and giggle about me and Minho. I pretend that I don't hear them, because as long as I have Minho and Tommy with me I can face anything. 

Thomas looked over to me as we continue down the hall, “Newt, which class do you have in first period?"

I fumble with my wrinkled schedule, still not having it memorized, "Uh- PE with Mr Finstock."

"Me too," Thomas smiles as he bumps my shoulder with his.

Minho groans as he glances down at his paper, "You shanks are lucky. At least you have each other. I’m in history. Boring."

I laugh as Thomas rolls his eyes,“See you later Min."

We start to part ways, Minho turning right and I left,but Tommy pauses, "Minho...please try not to kill someone."

  
**PE**   
  
"For today’s lesson you will be running around the tracking." The gym teacher smiled, looking like he was getting immense joy from the various moans across the class. The other students start to run, but I sat, considering if I should run or stay put. 

Tommy starts walking towards the track, "Newt are you coming?"

I lick my lips, standing to join him, "I-"

"Stilinski, new kid, get your asses on the field!"

****  
Lunch  
  
Minho and I walked into the cafeteria, and like yesterday, people were looking at us as we entered. We found an empty table and sat down after getting food. Tommy walks in with Scott, and I exchange a look with Minho.

Tommy looked angry as he talked to the other boy, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. They was glanced over at me and Min, and after staring for what felt like ages, I finally made eye contact with Tommy. I started to get the bubbling feeling in my stomach and my heart was beating faster as Tommy and I kept eye contact.

I don't know why my body reacts like it does, but I start to smile, and he smiles back Minho clears his throat, "Shank is something happening between you and Thomas?"

I look over at him, rolling my eyes, "No, nothing is happening."

Minho's deadpans, telling me that he didn't believe a word coming out of my mouth.

"What are you shanks talking about?" Tommy raises his eyebrows and sits beside me. I felt heat rise to my face- didn't even notice when he was done talking to Scott and had walked over. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, the same fluttery feeling coming back to my stomach. Why is this happening?


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Thomas pov  
  
I walk in to the cafeteria with Scott following me, "Stiles why are you avoiding me? Are you still mad about what happened yesterday?"

 

I turn around to face him, " What do you think Scott? Of course I'm angry at you! You attacked my friends."

 

I take my eyes from Scott to find Newt and Minho. They’re sitting at an empty table, talking amongst themselves.

 

"Stiles they’re not your friends," Scott responds, getting my attention as he follows my eyesight to Newt and Minho. As I look back over I see Newt staring at me. He starts to smile, making me smile back.

 

"Stiles- Stiles, are you even listening to me?"

 

I groan and turn back around, forgetting I was talking to Scott, " What do you want now?."

 

Scott sighs, "We’re having a pack meeting after school, and you have to be there. It's important that you come, so you have to shake off your...friends."  
  
I start to walk to my friends, who have continued their conversation, "What are you shanks talking about?"

 

I sit down next to Newt, whose face erupts in pink. Minho doesn't say anything, so I look at Newt, but he’s so deep in his own thoughts he doesn’t hear me.

 

"Anyways, I have plans after school so..."

 

"So we can't go with you." Newt answers after a brief pause, looking a down at his lap.  
  
  
After school  
  
Driving to Derek's loft to have a pack meeting isn't something I want to do right now. Or ever if I’m being honest. If I'm lucky, the meeting won’t take all evening. Walking into Derek's loft, I see the pack already there, lounging on the couch and looking at home with each other. I’m reminded of how much I don’t belong here.  
  
Newt's pov  
  
"I think we should follow Thomas." Minho says, looking at me.

 

I pause. It doesn’t feel right to follow him, but I’m reminded of his strange group of friends from before, and my curiosity pikes, "Okay...."

 

We follow Tommy in his jeep using Minho's car from before he got taken. We drive slowly behind the powder blue truck until we come to a tall building and he slips in. Minho and I wait until the coast is clear.

 

"What can Tommy possibly do here?" I whisper to myself, instantly on high alert. We walk in to the tall building to find out why Tommy came here.  
  
3rd person’s pov  
  
The two runners walk into the building, grey walls and stone floors meeting them inside. Before they can take more than 5 steps however, an alarm goes off, loud and startling.

 

"Run!” Mino yells to Newt, taking out his hunting knife.

 

Newt looks at him with wide eyes, "But Tommy"

 

"Newt just run!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while

3rd person's pov   
  
"I'm not leaving you! Who do you think I am? That I'm just going to leave you here alone because you want to protect me? Don’t be such a shuckface Min.” Newt reaches into his pocket, hand gripped around his own knife.

 

A man with a black leather jacket and black hair appears out of seemingly nowhere, "This is private property." 

 

"Who is it Derek?" Scott asks the other alpha, walking out far enough until he pauses upon seeing the intruders, “What are you doing here?”

 

He growled, why couldn’t they just let them be.

 

"Where is Thomas?" Minho asks, knife still out incase needed to defend himself and Newt. Scott glares as the rest of the pack walk out from the room they were in to find out what was wrong. 

 

"Minho? Newt? What are you doing here?" Thomas furrows his eyebrows upon seeing his two friends, walking over to them. He gets stops, but this time not by Scott, but by Derek. He pulls Thomas by his shirt and slams him to the wall, holding him there. 

 

Thomas sneers, he knows he could take out the alpha, but decides not to waste his energy, "What the klunk do you think you’re doing?" 

  
  


“Let Thomas go or I’ll make you regret it!" Minho snarls at Derek. 

 

Newt nodded, agreeing with the runner, "Good that"

 

Derek looks over his shoulder, still not releasing his hold on the boy, "This doesn't concern you, so stay away or I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth." 

 

Thomas is now angry at Derek. He grabs the hand pinning him,  _ you can threaten me all you want, but never threaten my friends _ . Before he can do anything, Minho runs to Derek and cuts him deep on his back. The cut hurt more than it should, indicating that it has wolfbane on it. Derek roar and lets go of Thomas to turn around and face his attacker. He transforms, showing his red eyes. 

 

Newt and Minho certainly didn't expect that to happen. 

 

"What the hell?-" 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Maifire for proofreading and help me with this story.

Thomas pov   
  
"What the hell are you?” Newt yells, holding his knife out in front of him, “Are you from WICKED?" 

 

"Did WICKED sent you?" Minho asks Derek, calmer, but more menacing than the other.

 

Derek changes back to human, looking confused as he looks at the two kids, "What is WICKED?" 

 

“Slim it klunkhead, you can't fool use." 

 

"Guys he isn't from WICKED, he may be a sourwolf but he ain't from WICKED." Stiles sighs walking to his two friends. 

 

"What’s WICKED?" Isaac ask, looking alarmed. 

 

"Who cares, they’re hunters." Derek responds, switching to his beta form. 

 

"You are not killing my friends!" I yell, standing in between the two groups.

 

Scott sighs and turns to Derek, "Stiles is right. Even if I don't like them, we can't kill people. We don't kill people." 

  
"Newt, Minho, met Scott and Derek," I explain, pointing at Scott and Derek. “ They’re alpha werewolves. Isaac, Liam and his girlfriend, Hayden.Betas. Lydia here is a banshee, Allison a hunter, and Mason is human."

 

"Do you realize how strange this sounds? Really Thomas. These klunks are werewolves? " 

 

"If they are whatever said, then what are you?"

 

"I’m human. Let's go back to my place and talk about it, okay?” I turn to face the pack, “Don't follow us." 

 

Newt's pov   
  
Tommy explains all the supernatural stuff from the beginning. How Scott became a werewolf, and the others what they are. Now we were in his room, Minho sitting on Tommy's computer chair, Tommy and I on the bed. 

 

Tommy glances over at me, "Do you guys want to sleep over? "

 

"Why not, it’s been a while since we slept properly. We couldn't sleep at all last night," Minho replied, catching my eyes. I mouthed my apology- the real reason Minho couldn’t get sleep last night was because I kept him up with my nightmares.


End file.
